A normal day
by Rushing'Beauty'Wonder
Summary: Diana has a day to herself.BMWW


A normal day

Walking down the streets of Gotham she hoped no one would recognize her. All she wanted was a day to be normal. Most of her days where sent stopping villains and saving those who can't all ways save their self's.

'Maybe today will be different', she though, as she walked down the streets of the most dangerous cities in the country.

Looking down the street she saw a woman and two small children a little boy and a girl who looked to be about fourteen. They were talking she could just hear what they were talking about. The young lady wanted to go to a concert but the mother said keep saying no she was too young to out late at night with her friends. The boy was asking could he get a new toy and she said no to him to saying that it cost too much.

Continuing walking down the street she stopped to look at her reflection in a car window. She had on normal clothes she took from Donna's closet. Juicy Couture polo in black with gold buttons down the front and a little dog embroidered on the front, with a pair of Levi's 545 Low Slim Boot Cut Jean and a pair of black pumps. 'Donna said people shouldn't be able to recognize out side of my amour' she though. Donna even dyed her hair a different color, the color being platinum blonde and gave her green contacts.

Continuing her walk she still was getting looks from people mostly men who must have though she was a super model. Most would just stare or wink, but some called out names like hey sexy or whistling for her to come to them. But she just keeps on walking towards her destination which she was not sure of.

Turning the corner of 56th and Walter, she saw a clothing store with the name gap. She had heard Cassie and Donna talk about going shopping their but she never had a chance to even run in and look, But today she had all the time in the world today. As she walked in she was greeted by a young man in a t-shirt and a pair of dirty wash jeans.

"Hello miss, my name is Vince. How may I help you?" he said with a smile.

"Oh...I'm just looking around but thank you anyway", Diana said.

"Ok, Vince said moving along to the next person who walked in the door."

Looking around the store and finally finding something she liked she a Ribbed V-neck cardigan in white but she couldn't find the right size either it was to short or was to loose, finally deciding that she needed help she called the sale's person and asked for help.

"Vince can you help me find this in my size, please?"

"Sure. Um you look to be around 5'11 or an even 6'0, but by looking at your arms your lean muscle so you need tall petite, Vince said."

"Thanks I couldn't find the right size."

"Well most woman who come in here don't look like you"

"What do you mean?"

"Most when aren't as tall as you or look like you. Every man in here is looking at you"

"Oh…Thank you"

"Sure, anything else I can help you with?"

Vince helped Diana pick out two dress and three pairs of jeans. They hugged as Vince walked out the store after ringing up Diana's items. Continuing her walk with her new clothes she came to a enter section called 55th and lane. One street had restarts the other had more clothing stores.

'Where should I go she', Diana though. 'More clothes or food'

Looking up at the sky she though it mite rain so she decide to more shopping. As she toke a right and trying to find a place who didn't have just clothes but had umbrellas or hats. She went about her day.

The next store she went into was called Jimmy choo. She saw many different types of shoes. She always loved shoes but life never seemed to give her a break to find the time to but a few pair. As she went in she noticed more then six pair that she had to have. One pair being an Orchid Leather knee high boots. They looked just like her red one expect that they were suede, black, and the heel was higher plus skinner.

As she looked around she knew her credit card was going to take a beating, because at least four pairs she knew were leaving the store with her, plus two more for Donna and Cassie. Walking around the store with a sales girl she pointed out the pairs and the sizes she needed them in.

"I'll take the Macy silk satin platform sandal, two pair of the Orchid leather knee high boots one in a 81/2 and the other in a 9, also I'll take two pair of Smooth silk satin sandal one in 81/2 the other 7, and last a pair of empire leather shoes. Thank you."

"No thank you I work off commission and you made my paycheck go up", the sales girl said going to ring up her shoes.

"Those shoes will look great on you". Said Bruce Wayne or 'The Batman'.

Who was wearing a black pinstripe suit and black shoes?

"Bruce what do you want?"

"Well you are in my city when you know you shouldn't be and you have a lot of bags."

"I'm only here because I wanted have a normal day to my self, I needed to go shopping, and I was going to go see you later."

"Well next time ask before you come but you can stay. Need any help with your bags cause you do have a lot of them", he said with a smile on his face but his eyes saying sorry for missing up her day.

"Sure, but I only have to go to two more stores then I'm going back to my hotel room".

"Ok, but let Alfred help. He'd be happier diving you around then me. Plus he knows his way to every store in the city." Bruce said grabbed her bags and walking her to the car.

"What about you how are you going to get around?"

"I have to be at the office all day so, he can drop me off their then he drive you around."

Walking out side she saw a Rolls Royce Phantom and an older looking man smiling.

"Hello Miss Diana. I'm happy to see on this rainy day. Master Bruce said I'll be your driver for the rest of the day."

"Yeah, he said you'd know every store."

"I do so let's get going. Sir is you going to be ok because I could just as easily drive you and Miss Diana around?"

"No Alfred I'll alright, but I do need Diana to do one thing for me and last dinner tonight at the manor."

"Bruce sure what time?"

"Around nine see you later", with that he got in a cab.

About a two dresses and a stop at a Victoria Secret later Alfred, went to drive Diana to her hotel room.

"Miss Diana, I'll pick you up for your date with Master Bruce around 8:30.

"Ok. Thanks Alfred."

Getting ready

'What had made him change his mind?' Diana had though. It had been an hour since Alfred had taken her to the hotel and she still was sitting in the same place from when she had walked in.

'I should stop thinking about so much and enjoy, but why?' As she went to were Alfred had put her clothing she looked for a dress she had bought earlier. She had the perfect dress, it was all black with a thin strips and an almost v-neck cut with a little but of lace at the bottom. 'What shoes should I wear', she asked her reflection.

'I should call Donna she'd know which ones look best.'

Picking up a cell phone give' in to her from Bruce months ago, but she never used it. She called Donna

"Donna I need your help picking out a pair of shoes."

"Sure but why do you need my help to pick out shoes?"

"Because it's for a date and I need you to come to Gotham."

"You have a date you've only been their for less then a day how could you have a date and who's taking you on this date?"

"Come here and I'll tell you. Plus, I'll give you the gift I bought you and Cassie."

"I'll be their in 15 minutes. Bye."

With that Donna was gone. 'I knew the minute I said gifts and a date she'd be here fast as hell.' As she turned around she saw Donna flying about to land on her in front of the hotel. Next thing she heard was a knock on the door. Opening the door she saw Donna looking happy as ever.

"So… Who's the guy?" Donna said walking in side the room and looking around.

"It's Batman."

"Didn't he say he did want a relationship because he was to busy fighting the good fight" Donna said walking around finally find what she was looking for a shopping bag.

"Yeah he said that but this is not a relationship. It's a date and Alfred will be here in 15 minutes so pick out my shoes please."

"Ok. I like the Satin silk sandal and you washed the dye out. Why?"

"Because I miss my own hair color and thanks for picking out the shoes."

"Ok I have to go I have to tell Cassie about this and give her the shoes she'll love them."

"Bye". Diana said with a kiss on the cheek to her sister and shutting the door.

Then looking at the clock she saw a car even being 30 floors she saw it with her vision being at the top level. 'Alfred's out side' she thought. Taking her new purse that was only big enough to carry her phone, justice league commuter, and room key and breathe mints she went down stairs.

"Hello miss Diana. Are you ready?"

"Yes Alfred, how are you tonight?"

"I'm fine miss and you look wonderful tonight."

"Thank you."

Opening the door Diana got inside the car. Looking around the car it was a different car from earlier but she didn't know the name of the car. It was like hotel on wheels, the windows had covers over them so no one could see in side. The seats where very soft like sitting first class on plane and they gave her more then enough leg room.

"Madam we are here."

"Ok."

As Diana got out the car she hoped that tonight would smooth. Walking up the stairs to the front doors she couldn't keep her mind off how different Bruce acted in the store earlier, but as long as he played nice she would to.

'What was I thinking', Bruce said to himself. Earlier when he saw her in the shopping store he was just going to kick her out his city or maybe be nice and say you've got till night fall to get out, but this was over bored.

Sure he liked her but he wasn't ready to have dinner with her even thought he had thought about count less times and even once almost asked her but he always told himself Gotham came first. Their was no time for love or even someone to care for, but asking her to dinner at his house him think he was going crazy.

But it was too late to turn back now because even when he was standing in the dinner area he heard the soft clicking of heels coming his way. Only one thing to do Wayne, he though 'don't miss up'

"Hello princess"

"Hi, Bruce", Diana said reaching her arms out to give Bruce a hug.

As Bruce hugged Diana he could smell her hair and skin. Her hair smelled like wild cherries and her skin like fresh strawberries and oranges. Diana had the chance to smell him to he smell great like he just got out the shower.

"So…how did your shopping go?" Bruce said feeling like teenager at a school dance talking to the girl him a crush on.

"It was great Alfred knew every shop like you said."

"Oh…"

"Dinner will be ready in a half an hour", Alfred said walking past Miss Diana and winking at her and going in to the diction.

"Do you want a tour of the house?" Bruce said.

"Sure." She said.

"Let's get started." Bruce said ushering for Diana to walk up the steps.

"Where are we going?"

"I want to show you something."

"Ok."

After waking up to the third floor they were at a room he only went in to clam his mind. He didn't want mess this up, he needed to be happy for his parents and Alfred. The room was beautiful; even though it only had a table and two chairs the design was out of this world. The whole room was a light red and it had a big window taking a whole wall. From the window you could see the Gotham sky line was lit to perfection and the lights bouncing off the water made it even better.

"Bruce this is beautiful." Diana said.

This preview of my next story. It's called Flowers in the Attic. It's about Diana's relationship with another woman in mans world, it will be rated R. Here's a preview:

"I can't have you now, at least not here", said Diana. Wishing she could give her princess the world but knowing that it wouldn't work out.

"Then when because I don't plan on letting you go no matter what you say. Diana I will have you even if that means hurting those in my way", Sheshona said.

"No if you hurt one for me I will never forgive you. I want to give my love to you but, I can't not know at least", Diana said flying off leaving Sheshona to watch her leave.


End file.
